vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie Honey (Live)
|-|Cutie Honey= |-|Honey Kisaragi= |-|Hurricane Honey= |-|Bōsō Honey= |-|Rumble Honey= Summary Honey Kisaragi (如月 ハニー, Kisaragi Hanī) is one of the main protagonists of Cutie Honey: The Live. She is a biological and cybernetic android modeled after the late daughter of Dr. Kōshirō Kisaragi and possesses the final product of the Airborne Element Fixing Device otherwise known as the Honey System. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-C | 9-B, likely 8-A | At least 9-B, likely 8-A | At least 9-B, likely 8-A Name: Honey Kisaragi, Cutie Honey, Warrior of Love Origin: Cutie Honey: The Live Gender: Female Age: 1 (Adolescent in appearance) Classification: Android, Student, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, High hand-to-hand combat skills, Elemental Manipulation (using the air molecules in the atmosphere), Transmutation (can create objects out of thin air, limited only by her imagination), Shapeshifting (Able to take any form, limited only by human-like proportion, including Disguise Mastery, Clothing Generation, and can alter age in some rare cases), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Telepathy, Genius level intellect, Transformation (of itself and other objects) | Skilled biker, Teleportation and explosives/smoke (as Ninja Honey) | Same as before and stronger, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordswoman, possible Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation (can vaporize any object via contact), Weapon Summoning, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Absorption, Resistance to Absorption, Disintegration and Transmutation, Durability Negation (via Honey Flash) | Berserk Mode (Significantly exceeds her performance as a negative side effect), Energy Manipulation, Heat Aura, Disintegration, Her attacks can de-transform back into base | Same as all others, Can use the abilities of Sister Miki like Boomerang Proficiency and possibly Sister Yuki like Chakram Skills, Attacking on the mental plane, Gyrokinetic Flight (with Platinum Chakram) Attack Potency: Street level | At least Street level as Ninja Honey | Wall level, likely Multi-City Block level (Vaporized a car into nothingness, should be well above the prototype air solidifier that created a giant stone hand this large). Can ignore conventional durability with "Honey Flash" | At least Wall level (Swatted a motorscooter several metres away), likely Multi-City Block level. Can ignore conventional durability with heat and matter manipulation | At least Wall level, likely Multi-City Block level (Scaling from Sister Yuki who disintegrated a van and surrounding area into nothingness with her complete Honey System). Can ignore conventional durability with "Honey Flash" Speed: Peak Human | Superhuman, Subsonic attack speed | Superhuman, At least Supersonic reactions | Superhuman, At least Supersonic reactions | At least Supersonic in dashes/short bursts Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Helped push a vehicle aside) | Class 5 | Higher Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Street Class as Ninja Honey | Wall Class | At least Wall Class | At least Wall Class, likely much higher Durability: Street level | At least Street level as Ninja Honey | At least Wall level (Tanked rocket launcher blasts that blew up vehicles), likely higher (Deflected a continuous blast that violently fragmented a large cement wall) | At least Wall level, likely much higher. Heat aura makes her untouchable and hard to kill | At least Wall level, likely much higher (Took hits from Sister Yuki Snow White who tortured her in a mental world) Stamina: Very high | Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with Silver Fleurette, several metres with generic matter manipulation and "Honey Flash", dozens of metres with Boomerang Bleu and possibly Platinum Chakram Standard Equipment: Elemental Manipulation Device (Honey System), YAMAHA Hurricane Magnum (Hurricane Honey), katana, shuriken, smoke bombs (Ninja Honey), gun, Silver Fleurette (Cutie Honey), Boomerang Bleu (Rumble Honey), possibly Platinum Chakram Intelligence: Extremely high, excelled at all her subjects, can memorise a book in an instant and possesses nearly all raw information Weaknesses: Really naive and innocent, lacks the ability to understand certain social conventions, was programmed to love everyone and possesses no life experience, selfless, easy to manipulate | On rare occasions the energy of her Honey System goes out of control. When this happens, Honey sleeps for three days, which causes a massive power build up that results in her changing into a blond version of her Cutie Honey form which has a violent and aggressive personality. | The only way to reverse Berserker Honey is to use a special device in Hayami's possession which drains the excess energy from the choker. The drawback of the power drain is that Honey cannot transform for three hours. Feats: * Disintegrated a motorcycle with a mere glance. * Vaporized a pool of water. * Vaporized a Panther Claw minion with her physical attack. * Emerged victorious in a Honey Flash struggle with Sister Yuki Snow White. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Honey utilizes a clumsy fighting style that incorporates her bust and butt at more than a couple intervals. This form was later enhanced after receiving power from both Miki and Yuki allowing Honey to use their techniques. * The Silver Fleurette is usually a melee weapon that Cutie Honey uses for close combat. Sometimes it is used in conjunction with Honey's other tools. The sword is very powerful and is able to cut through enemies and obstacles without damaging or breaking the blade. * Honey Flash: Honey's henshin which allows her change her appearance, changing from her regular civilian clothes to her Cutie Honey outfit and any disguise that she sees fit. It is also her finishing move where she strikes her opponents with the sword then press her choker to vaporize them into nothingness. Key: Honey Kisaragi | Hurricane Honey/Ninja Honey | Cutie Honey | Bōsō Honey | Rumble Honey/EoS Cutie Honey Explanations The Airborne Element Fixing Device's main function is to manipulate existing matter and change it into new forms. Honey commonly uses the air molecules in the atmosphere to fuse them together to create something simple like a rapier or as complex as a motorcycle. The device can also change Honey's appearance to any form she wants, whether it is her clothing, hair or eye color, skin, body size and physique, and in some rare cases, age. Gallery File:Red_cutie_honey.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cutie Honey Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Androids Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Bikers Category:Leaders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Cloth Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Geniuses Category:Age Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Aura Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Element Users Category:Mind Users Category:Schoolgirls category:Nurses Category:Maids Category:Vigilantes Category:Berserkers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8